Sam Evans
Samuel Evans (znany jak Sam) - główny bohater Glee. Uczęszcza do William McKinley High School. Aktualnie jest na ostatnim roku i jest wiceprzewodniczącym szkoły. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu "Audition", ale do chór dołączył w odcinku "Duets". Jego talent muzyczny odkrył Finn , kiedy ten brał prysznic. W drugim sezonie spotykał się z Quinn , ale rozstali się gdy ona zdradzała go z Finnem. Później chodził z Santaną, a w "New York", potajemnie umawiał się z Mercedes i po powrocie (wyjechał bo jego ojciec stracił pracę) wspomniał, że mieli romans.Wrócił do McKinley w "Hold on Sixteen". Długo starał się o Mercedes i zaczęli znowu chodzić w "Saturday Night Glee-ver" W czwartym sezonie wyznał swoje uczucia do Brittany i zostali parą od "Swan Song". Rozstali się gdy Brittany opóściła Ohio udając się do MIT w "All or Nothing". W piąty sezonie jest zakochany w szkolnej pielęgniarce Penny. Gra go aktor i muzyk Chord Overstreet Ciekawostki *Farbował włosy sokiem z cytryny. *Jest drugim członkiem chóru, który został odkryty pod prysznicem. *Umie mówić językiem Na'vi z Avatara. *Ma obsesję na punkcie diety, pracy, ćwiczeń i sportu . *Kocha astronomię, Cool Ranch Doritos, Gwiezdne Wojny i komiksy . *Uczył się w męskiej szkole z internatem , zanim poszedł do McKinleya. * Kilku członków chóru myślało, że jest gejem w tym dwie jego dziewczyny Quinn i Mercedes. *Ma dysleksję. *Sam umie udawać głosy : **James Earl Jones , zwłaszcza Darth Vader . **Matthew McCoghauney **James Earl Jones **Sean Connery w " The Hunt for Red October " **Christopher Walken **George W. Bush **John Wayne **Taylor Lautner jako Jacob Black **Don LaFontaine **Bane (Mroczny rycerz powstaje ) **Yoda **Nicolas Cage *Nie wiedział jak wiązać sznurowadła, dopóki Will go nie nauczył. *Jest chrześcijaninem. *Pracował jako nocny dostawca pizzy. *Urodził się na początku maja (według "Prom Queen") *Na początku miał być chłopakiem Kurta, ale scenarzyści zmienili to po tym jak zobaczyli chemię między Chordem a Dianną. *Michael Jackson jest jednym z jego ulubionych piosenkarzy. *Stracił dziewictwo gdy pracował w klubie ze striptizem. *Nie wiedział co to jest debata. *Jest fane Barry'ego Manilowa. *Ma kotkę która nawywa się Lady Tubbington. *W wywiadzie (Gdybym miał mówić do swojej postaci) Chord powiedział do swojej postaci "Samuel Jessica Evans", co oznaczałoby, że jest druga męską postacią, której drugie imię jest damskie (pierwszy był Kurt) *Chord powiedział w wywiadzie, że choć mimo pierwotnych ustaleń Sam nie jest gejem, to scenarzyści mogą zmienić go na bi. *Wszystkie jego dziewczyny były od niego starsze. *Kurt i Blaine byli w nim zakochani. *Jest fanem True Jackson, które leciało na Nickelodeon. Piosenki Solówki Sezon Drugi: *Baby (Comeback) Sezon Trzeci: *Red Solo Cup (Hold On Sixteen) *Bamboleo/Hero (The Spanish Teacher) Sezon Czwarty: *Jingle Bell Rock (Glee, Actually) *Copacabana (Guility Pleasures) *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Light Out) Sezon Piąty: *Something (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) Duety Sezon Drugi *Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) *I've Had The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) *Somebody to Love (Artie) (Comeback) Sezon Trzeci *Human Nature (Mercedes) (Michael) Sezon Czwarty *Celebrity Skin (Brittany) (Makeover) *Heroes (Blaine) (Dynamic Duets) *Something Stupid (Brittany) (Swan Song) *Make No Misteken (Santana) (Diva) *Old Time Roch & Roll/ Danger Zone (Blaine) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Blaine) (Guility Pleasurs) *More Than Words (Brittany) (Shooting Stars) Sezon Piąty: *Help (Blaine) (Love, love, love) *Fire and Rain (Artie) (The Quarterback) *Movin Out (Blaine) (Movin Out) stylowi_pl_muzyka_5632367.jpg tumblr_mu4hocSHhh1qfgg1ao1_250.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Sam.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Członkowie Tajnego Stowarzyszenia Superbohaterów Kategoria:WMHS Titans Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Boga